<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] The Necrofloranomicon | written by leveragehunters by Tipsy_Kitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337004">[Podfic] The Necrofloranomicon | written by leveragehunters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty'>Tipsy_Kitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] The Necrofloranomicon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Magic, M/M, POV Alternating, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, SHIELD Agent Steve Rogers, Supernatural Law Enforcement, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky didn't want much. Just to keep his head down, to sell his scavenged flowers in peace, and to stay off Shield's radar. His life would have been a lot easier if his flowers weren't dead and if being a necromancer wasn't illegal, but easy or not, he was getting by. Steve didn't want much, either. He was happy working for Shield, he had good friends, and overall his life was going just about the way he wanted it. Problem was, being happy with your life was generally an invitation for fate to throw a spanner in the works—and in Steve's specific case, it was going to be a spanner named Bucky.</p>
<p>(A love story about flowers, trust, and magic and the choices we make about doing what's right.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] The Necrofloranomicon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Necrofloranomicon Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] The Necrofloranomicon | written by leveragehunters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640571">The Necrofloranomicon</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters">leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to leveragehunters for having blanket permission to podfic!</p>
<p>10-Apr-2020 update: I'm having trouble getting new chapters to post, sorry! Still working on editing though, I'll update as soon as I'm able.</p>
<p>23-Apr-2020 update: I was never able to get the chapters to work on this, not really sure why, but it's complete \o/ Because I started in chapters and had to change it, the code is kind of a mess, but I think all the links should be accurate. Thanks again to leveragehunters. And now that this version is complete, I can run off and listen to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275126">Akaihyou's version</a> :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>

<tbody>
<tr>

<td>




</td>

<td>

<h3>Download</h3>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Complete Audiobook:</b><a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/skjz929qhkdj7zq/The_Necrofloranomicon.m4b/file"> m4b</a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Size:</b> 213MB 
</li>
 <li>
<b>Duration:</b> 04:48:31
</li>
<li>

<b>Chapter mp3s: </b><a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/df4bz1lbkbu7z7j/Chapter_1.mp3/file">1</a> | <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/6ahpfqau7wgz4or/Chapter_2.mp3/file">2</a> | <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/lqgjw3gtxbey8r4/Chapter_3.mp3/file">3</a> | <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/83vbyt22xs83a6e/Chapter_4.mp3/file">4</a> | <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/hrzom9ouq8r1pse/Chapter_5.mp3/file">5</a> | <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/nsy1hmgg7d4gwb7/Chapter_6.mp3/file">6</a> | <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/prels5j7agek2ta/Chapter_7.mp3/file">7</a> | <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/j9oesfniovp3h49/Chapter_8.mp3/file">8</a> | <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/uqdfins5asrchka/Chapter_9.mp3/file">9</a> | <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/p0hcm55erjsu5mz/Chapter_10.mp3/file">10</a> | <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/bda958532yzuhqy/Chapter_11.mp3/file">11</a> | <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/cvhavjt9h622nvh/Chapter_12.mp3/file">12</a>

</li>


</ul>

<h3>Stream</h3>
<ul>
<li>
Chapter 1
<audio></audio>
</li>
<li>
Chapter 2

<audio></audio>
</li>

<li>
Chapter 3

<audio></audio>
</li>

<li>Chapter 4

<audio></audio>
</li>

<li>Chapter 5

<audio></audio>
</li>

<li>
Chapter 6

<audio></audio>
</li>

<li>
Chapter 7

<audio></audio>
</li>

<li>
Chapter 8
<audio></audio>
</li>

<li>
Chapter 9
<audio></audio>
</li>

<li>Chapter 10

<audio></audio>
</li>

<li>
Chapter 11

<audio></audio>
</li>

<li>
Chapter 12

<audio></audio>
</li>
</ul>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302077">[Podfic] falling into sand</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou">Akaihyou</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        A [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou">Akaihyou</a>
 Log in to view.
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>